


minuit vingt-trois

by vivisavior



Series: GARDEN OF LILIES [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: related song: push play - midnight romeo





	minuit vingt-trois

**Author's Note:**

> related song: push play - midnight romeo

**23:38**

Jiwoo was finally done with her homeworks, she sighed, closing her books. She was tired, today has been a long day, a lot of boring hours spent in class and running errands for her mom until quite late. She got home not a long time ago, and if you ask her, she just wanted to bury herself in her cushions and plushies till the end of time but she had homeworks to do.  
Homeworks done, she let her body fall on her bed and grabbed her phone. She sighed again, she was even tired to look at her sns.

 

**23:49**

The girl moved from her bed without much motivation but she had to change herself before actually going to bed.  
A loud noise coming from her windows startled her. She stayed like this few seconds and she heard another similar noise. “okay this is weird”  
She moved near her window and tried to see what was happening outside but clearly the night was here and she couldn't see a thing. She eventually opened the window after hearing the noise again.  
What she saw was kind of surprising. Her bestfriend was here, throwing tiny rocks to her window to draw her attention. “what the fuck Jungeun? It's late, what do you want?” she almost yelled trying to keep her voice down anyway. This wasn't the first time the blonde girl was showing up late just to talk about random things.

 

**23:53**

“listen here I have something to show you, you have to come with me” Jungeun was grinning as she was caressing her neck in embarrassment. Jiwoo frowned, this was odd, her best friend was usually overly confident and now she was here fidgeting in front of her house in the warm night.  
She sighted “okay wait for me”. Jiwoo didn't want to to go out, to be honest, she was tired of her bestfriend showing up in front of her house but she had to admit it, they would always spend great moments together. She loved her and spending time with just Jungeun was precious to her.

 

**23:58**

They were walking side by side in the night, the moon glowing at her fullest. Jungeun was talking and Jiwoo wasn't really listening, humming and nodding, she could listen to the voice of her bestfriend for hours. She noticed a change of tone, Jungeun was stressed? By what exactly?  
“look we arrived at the park I told you, isn't it beautiful at night?” Jiwoo looked around. Sure it was beautiful. She took Jungeun's hand and walked to the nearest bench.

 

**00:02**

Jiwoo was looking up in the night sky, there wasn't a lot of stars.  
“the moon is bright tonight, it's beautiful” Jungeun nodded and smiled at her bestfriend. She was playing with her fingers, she does the same when she's embarrassed. Jiwoo smiled at the gesture.  
They stayed a moment in the confortable silence, the one between bestfriends.

 

**00:13**

Jungeun was awkwardly looking at the tree in front of them, frowning and biting her lips. Jiwoo was attentively observing her, smiling. She wasn't as dense as everyone thought, she knew her best friend's secret even before she was aware herself. She just didn't say a thing, maybe Jungeun wasn't ready. Those things take time.

 

**00:17**

The blonde girl took the deepest breath she could.  
“You know...maybe...” she was still looking at the tree, Jiwoo was doing the same trying to hide her small smile.  
“Look. Jungeun. I know.”  
The other girl looked at her with fear and confusion in her eyes.  
“Don't look at me like this, I know you. And don't worry.” she simply smiled to the other girl, grabbing her hand once again.  
Jungeun opened her mouth to talk but gave up when Jiwoo put her head on her shoulder. She let out a sigh and nodded to herself. Jiwoo chuckled and moved to look at the girl with that big smile of hers.

 

 **00:23**  
Their lips touched.  
Their fingers intertwined.  
Breathing the same air.

“Not as much as you” Jiwoo was confused.  
“The moon. It's not as bright as you. Nor as beautiful” Jungeun grinned. Oh she came back, the overly confident girl, and she came with her cheesy lines. Jiwoo laughed.  
“I love you”


End file.
